If Only You Knew
by Lamentful Miss
Summary: She never thought in a million years Aidou Hanabusa, playboy of the Night Class, would fall for her... Guess she was wrong... AidouOC, possibly ZeroOC
1. The Dark Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters

Hope you enjoy this fiction! Just so you know, I will only write the next chapter if/ when I get 5 or more reviews! neonxmarshmallow, flyingneoncows, that doesn't include you two! Although, you can both still review !

Enjoy!

**If Only You Knew**

XxXxXxXxX

It was just starting to get dark when the huge doors opened, and the girls crowded round the entrance began screaming and shouting for their beloved Night Class. First came Kuran Kaname, Dorm Leader of the Moon Dorm and Pureblood, followed by Takuma Ichijou, Vice-Dorm Leader, with Kain, Kuran's 'Right-hand man', flanking his left, then came Aidou, Ruka, Shiki, Rima and the rest of them.

Yuuki and Zero were there too, of course. The two school prefects, Zero; grumpy and stern as always, and Yuuki; tough, yet blushing as soon as her Prince Charming, Kuran Kaname, would glide over and strike up a conversation with her. They were always there; everyday at the same time to keep the Day Class and the Night Class from "fraternizing", as Zero had once called it.

XxXxXxXxX

Aidou made his way past the screaming fangirls, flashing smiles all the while, making them scream louder, if that was even possible. Zero shot him a glare, his eyes venomous. Aidou simply smiled more, but walked just a tiny bit faster. Just before the Night Class got to the building where their lessons would take place, Aidou noticed someone sitting under an apple tree to the left of the gates they would enter. It was a girl, 16 by the looks of it. Aidou felt his curiosity piqued for some reason, and he couldn't help himself slowing down so as to get a better look at her. The girl had beautiful straight red-brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, and stormy blue eyes that were currently trained on a notebook in which she seemed to be sketching. Aidou looked at his wristwatch and realised that he still had about twenty minutes until class would start. He knew that by now, all the fangirls would have left and gone back to their dorms. Aidou could be very good at acting, and he decided to put that to use now.

"Ah! Crap!" Aidou said all of a sudden, making the others look at him, "I forgot something back in my room! I'm going to have to go back and get it, what a pain…" Aidou continued. His cousin, Kain, looked at his wristwatch now and sighed.

"Well, we do still have about twenty minutes until class starts" Ichijou pointed out. Aidou nodded,

"Well, see you then…" With that, Aidou turned around, and made his way back down the route on which they had just come, his eyes sparkling mischievously. He waited until the rest of the Night Class had gone into the building and the heavy gates had closed behind them, then stopped and made his way over to the tree under which the girl was sitting. She looked up as he approached, her stormy blue eyes regarding him warily. He looked down at what she had been sketching - a cathedral or church, Aidou wasn't sure which, but it was stunning, even though it was only in pencil. His eyes scanned over it a few times, drinking in every detail of the magnificent building. She didn't say a word the whole time, just watched him admire her drawing silently.

Finally, Aidou looked up to see her watching himself closely.

"You're one of the Night Class." She stated, rather then asked. Aidou nodded, then flashing a smile that made every girl in his fanclub swoon madly. Yet she remained unaffected. Aidou changed his smile from to a smirk now, and her expression changed from blank to puzzled. He leant down, breathing on the shell of her ear,

"Aidou Hanabusa, and you are?" She licked her lips, then bit her bottom lip, knowing the tousle-haired blond would notice.

"Kurai Tsuki" She replied, then gathering her pencil case and notebook, stood up rather fast, making Aidou have to step back quickly so she wouldn't bash into him. It was Aidou's turn to look puzzled now, and she flashed him one quick smirk before turning around to head back to her dorm. Aidou just stood there, staring at her disappearing form until he could see it no more, even with his Vampire enhanced sight. He then sighed, and turned back towards the gates in which his fellow classmates had entered about fifteen minutes ago. Talking about the time...

"_Shit!_" Aidou cursed and swiftly entered through the gates and into the building, the light breeze tousling his already tousled hair.

XxXxXxXxX

Aidou sighed loudly and dramatically, earning several looks from his classmates. Luckily, no one had asked what he had gone back to get, and Aidou thanked whatever God was listening as he would have a hard a tough time answering anyone who asked. The lesson was almost at its end, and Aidou decided that as soon as all lessons finished, he would find out about that girl. _Wait! scratch that_, he thought, realising belatedly late that it would be around three in the morning by the time the Night Class lessons would finish. He'd just have to find out another way to meet up with her again...

Soon enough, the lesson ended, and the Night Class students made their way to he next classroom in which they would have to endure another one of their teachers going on and on about famous Vampires and their lives... Honestly, it was all very boring.

The lesson had only started about ten minutes ago, when Ruka flicked a piece of scrunched up paper at Aidou. The teacher didn't notice, or pretended not to anyway. Aidou opened up the scrunched piece of paper to find three different handwritings across the paper.

_Hell, I think this is one of the most boring lessons ever, Kain_

_I so agree... Rima_

_We should see how long we can keep passing this note around before the teacher decides to notice! Ruka_

_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Rima_

_Yeah, I'm in too! Ruka, now you pass it to Aido, and then get him to pass it to someone else, Kain_

_Kay, Aidou, pass this to Takuma next! Ruka_

Aidou raised his eyes at Ruka, but decided he would play along. He wrote his own message on it, _Takuma, pass this to someone else who hasn't already got it_, then scrunched the paper up again and flicked it casually but with precise aim at the back of Takuma's head. It almost hit it's target. Takuma sensed it before it could hit the back of his head, and twisted round in his seat discreetly, catching the ball of paper in one deft hand, mere centimeters from hitting him in the face. Aidou cursed quietly under his breath, it would have been funny to see the piece of paper hit Takuma's head...

Takuma unfolded the piece of paper, his gentle brown eyes scanning over it quickly. Takuma sighed, and shook his head slightly, but complied, writing _Shiki, pass this to the person next to you_, and flicking it at Shiki, who turned around and caught just mere centimeters away from his face like Takuma had. Fortunately, the teacher had had his back to the class the whole time, writing on the huge blackboard at the front of the classroom.

XxXxXxXxX

Kurai Tsuki's stormy blue eyes were fixed straight ahead as she made her way back to the Sun Dorm. Her mind kept replaying the scene with... 'Idol-senpai'... His hot breath on the shell of her ear had one funny things to her stomach, not that she had let it show. She wondered if she would be seeing anymore of him over the next few days, if only at class changeover. Her mind instantly went to all the screaming fan girls that crowded round the Moon Dorm gates, hell how they pissed her off.

As soon as Tsuki got the the Sun Dorm, she went up to her room, locked the door behind her and put all her things on the desk facing her bed. She then went and sat on her bed, thinking over things. After a few minutes, she got up and changed into her pajamas; a black tank top that made her alabaster skin look even paler, and a pair of pink shorts, bikini boy cut style. Tsuki then got into bed after turning off the main light switch by the door, sinking under the covers. It took just a few minutes for Tsuki to drift off into a peaceful sleep, a sleep without 'those' nightmares for once...

XxXxXxXxX

Tsuki's stormy blue eyes opened to rays of sunlight shining in through the windows to the left of her bed, and she groaned at how bright it was, and that she had to get up to go endure another day of boring lessons. She got up, showered and then went down for breakfast.

The day went by surprisingly quickly; it was already ten to eight in the evening, meaning that the Night Class would be coming out in ten minutes. Sure enough, all the fan girls were already crowed around, waiting. All the while, Yuuki and Zero watching carefully, Zero's intimidating stare making most of the girls step back. Tsuki was underneath the same tree she had been when Aidou Hanabusa had come over to her. Actually, she was always under that tree, so she was curious as to why Aidou had only noticed her then, not that she had wanted him to! But still...

XxXxXxXxX

_Just when you think you got it down_

_Your heart securely tied and bound_

_They whisper promises in the dark_

_**Malice Mizer**_

Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Reviews make me happy! Please?


	2. Bite Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, nor any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **I was really happy with the reviews I got from people for this story, especially Nightfeathr 7th's, so I decided to write this next chapter as soon as I could! Thank you to everyone for such lovely reviews!

Enjoy!

**If Only You Knew**

XxXxXxXxX

Once again, there she sat, under the apple tree in the little light left from the disappearing Sun. Her beautiful stormy blue eyes focused on the notebook that was leant on her lap while her right hand made soft strokes with the pencil she was holding. Tsuki sighed as she heard the fan girls' screams increase in volume as the heavy doors opened to reveal the Night Class in all their charm and good looks. They strode out, Kaname's dark eyes finding Yuuki quickly, and so he made his way towards her. Ruka watched the pureblood's exchange with the school prefect disdainfully, choosing to turn her nose up and stride the other way.

As soon as Zero saw Kuran strike up a conversation with Yuuki, he quickly dismissed the girls he had be scolding and shouting at to go over to Yuuki, to make sure the pureblood wouldn't try anything on her. Well, that was one reason; truthfully, Zero knew very well Kaname wouldn't do anything Yuuki would be uncomfortable with, along with the fact that they were in public. No, the real reason Zero was making his way towards Yuuki and Kaname was because, dare he admit it, he was jealous. Jealous of the way Yuuki would blush when the handsome leader would smile and compliment her, tilting her head down in embarrassment from the compliments, but of course pleased by them. Well really, who wouldn't be?

Tsuki watched it all, like she had every evening since she had arrived at Cross Academy, watching but never interfering. What good would it do anyway? She had never really talked to Yuuki, nor Zero, never really finding the need to. The two of them were just classmates, which was exactly how Tsuki thought of the rest of them.

When she had arrived at Cross Academy, Yuuki had been friendly and showed her where everything was, but after a while, she tended to try and be friendly with Tsuki less and less, eventually just hanging around with Yori and Zero, as she had before Tsuki had come. All in all, Tsuki didn't blame her one bit. It wasn't exactly as if Tsuki had tried to reach out and make friends. She had always been the quiet one, content on being alone, so Tsuki guessed that was why she had never really made any friends. All her classmates had come to accept that the stormy blue eyed beauty preferred solitude to socialisation.

Her attention then turned from the charismatic dorm leader to the playboy of the Night Class, who was currently engrossed in giving his fanclub winning smiles and dropping one-liners that made most of the fan girls go weak at the knees. Tsuki rolled her eyes at both the tousle-haired blond and his fanclub, annoyed at how shallow both parties were. As if the blond playboy knew he was being observed, Aido suddenly whipped around to see Kurai Tsuki observing him from her seat under the apple tree. Tsuki's eyes widened as the realisation that she'd been caught observing the Night Class playboy closely dawned on her quite quickly.

She bent her head down quickly in embarrassment, her cheeks slowly flushing into a lovely pink shade. Aido smirked at the sight, then turned back to his fanclub again, mentally noting to himself to try and talk to her again. He looked up towards his fellow Night Class members and noticed that they had moved on quite a bit, meaning Aido would have to leave his precious fanclub. He smiled charmingly once again, then turned around.

"Goodbye, my lovely ladies! I shall see you tomorrow!" Aido spoke so loudly and cockily that Tsuki rolled her eyes, and she wasn't surprised when she saw Ruka also roll her eyes at the over-exaggerating blond.

Aido walked on despite protests from his fanclub, though he was still further away from the gates that led onto the school than the rest of his classmates. Tsuki looked up to see Aido passing by, but before she could look down in hope he wouldn't see her flushed cheeks, he moved a little closer to the apple tree, and spoke so lightly that Tsuki only just heard him,

"Midnight. Come to this apple tree; I'll be waiting for you..." Tsuki's eyes widened at Aido's voice. It was somehow different from the playful voice she was so used to hearing when he was surrounded by fan girls. It was most certainly deeper, and slightly husky; and there was no doubt that a part of Tsuki liked it, not that she would ever admit it. His voice made something hot spike low in her abdomen, something Tsuki couldn't exactly deny she didn't like. She looked up at Aido, and as she looked into his eyes , she sure that she saw something darker, something she couldn't quite name, just for a moment. She gasped softly, and Aido's mouth tilted up slightly into a smirk. Then, he was gone; making his way quickly through the gates and on towards the school so as to catch up to his fellow classmates, hoping none of them suspected he was talking to a human girl, no, more like asking her to meet her in the light of the moon.

Aido sighed to himself, whatever was happening? He couldn't just start talking to human girls and asking them to meet him in the middle of the night! Well, he could, but he shouldn't...! He honestly had no idea why he had asked the girl, Kurai Tsuki, to meet him. He had no idea what he was going to do, or say to her; he really just did it on impulse.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsuki was lying on her stomach on her bed, thinking about what Aido had said._ "Midnight. Come to this apple tree; I'll be waiting for you..." _The words repeated themselves over and over again in Tsuki's mind. Should she go or not? Would he really be waiting for her there, or was this just some prank he was playing on her? Either way, Tsuki couldn't deny that some part of her wanted to go, the same part of her that had liked Aido's husky tone.

Tsuki groaned, she still had no idea on whether or not she should go to the apple tree. She got up and went over to the desk, picking up her phone and flipping it open to have it read 22:49. _Well, at least you have about an hour or so to decide, _Tsuki thought, then laughed, though it held no mirth.

"Ugh!" Tsuki groaned again; if there was one thing she had made up in her mind, it was that the whole situation was most certainly pissing her off!

XxXxXxXxX

"You came." The tousle-haired blond stated, his voice ringing out in the otherwise silent and peaceful night. Tsuki just nodded, in all honestly it had taken her a long time to decide upon coming. Then again, Aido's words made it seem as if he wasn't sure the stormy blue eyed beauty would actually show, and it made Tsuki wonder if the playboy himself wasn't as sure of himself as he normally was.

"You asked me so nicely; how could I refuse?" Tsuki replied, sarcasm lacing her words. Aido smirked; it seemed as if this beautiful girl had two sides. One half of her was slightly shy, and blushed a little, and the other was more daring and defiant. Aido was sure he knew which one he liked best, her daring side somehow managed to create a stir in him, something not exactly unwelcomed by the blond.

"So, what did you want me here for?" Tsuki asked, intent on finding out why Aido had wanted to meet her under the apple tree at midnight, well, she knew why midnight, but extremely curious as to why he wanted to meet her. Her mind had gone over many a scenario while she was back in her room, but she now wondered if any of them even came close. The blond had been extremely surprising these past two days, and Tsuki was sure he had some more surprises up his sleeve...

Aido looked at Tsuki, he knew that question was going to come sooner or later, and in all honestly he was at a loss on how to answer her. He looked away from Tsuki for a moment, hoping to God he would thing of something within the next few seconds. Nothing. There was nothing he could say, well except tell her that he didn't really know himself, and make and idiot out of himself as well...

"I don't really know." Aido answered, looking everywhere but Tsuki's surprised face.

"You mean, you really didn't have any reason to drag me here in the middle of the night." Well, the reason it was in the middle of the night she knew, but other than that, she was clueless. As clueless as the blond seemed to be right now!

"Well... uh... no, not really; I guess I kinda did it on impulse..." Aido trailed off, looking extremely embarrassed. Tsuki couldn't help smiling at Aido's quiet confession, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose that means I can head back to my dorm, right?" Tsuki asked, most certainly ready to go back to her warm, cosy bed and sleep for eternity... Or, at least until her annoying alarm clock woke her up for another day of school. Aido looked up as Tsuki's hand slid off his shoulder. She got about three steps away when she felt a hand close around her wrist. She turned around, surprised and confused, to see the blond's hand enclosed lightly around her wrist. Aido's head was tilted down, not looking at her, as he spoke,

"Stay here? Just for a bit?" Aido asked, sounding so cute, not that she would ever tell him that, that she had to comply.

"Yeah, okay." She replied softly, almost laughing out loud at Aido's surprised face; seemed he asked her to stay on impulse as well! He led her back under the apple tree, and they both sat down. They stayed like that, not talking, for a few minutes until Tsuki decided she was feeling brave, so she decided to ask him about his family.

"Well, I have one sister and no brothers." Aido started, knowing not to tell her too much incase she was to suspect anything about the Night Class. Tsuki smiled at his hesitant tone, knowing exactly why he seemed hesitant, and decided it was about time to tell him.

"Ne, Aido? It's alright; I know..." Tsuki looked up to gauge his reaction. Aido had a most probable guess at what it was she was suggesting, but he wasn't going to all out admit he was a Vampire, just in case he was wrong about what she knew.

"Hmm? Know what?" Aido asked casually. Tsuki smirked, then got up. She walked away a few steps then turned around, facing the blond. Those two words had Aido's mouth gaping like a goldfish;

"Bite me."

XxXxXxXxX

_I don't need you to understand,_

_Just sympathise,_

_Because I'm bad at putting a price on words_

XxXxXxXxX

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try get the next chapter up as soon as possible seeing as I left it on a cliffhanger! I'm so mean aren't I! Anyways, I'm really happy with the way this story is going, and I hope you're not disappointed by it in any way! Reviews make me happy!


	3. Together!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, nor any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **I think some people were kinda surprised at the last chapter, so I hope this one will make it all clear! I'm also thinking about whether I should change the spelling of Aido's name or not? Aidou instead of Aido? I'll keep it as Aido for this chapter but please tell me what you think in the reviews! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first two chapters, and I hope you enjoy this one!

Enjoy!

**If Only You Knew**

XxXxXxXxX

Aido just gaped. What? No way, this couldn't be happening? Who was this girl?! Tsuki's face held a bemused expression, and she smiled down at Aido who was still under the tree... still gaping of course.

"How...?" Aido trailed off, somehow he couldn't manage to get any more than that out.

Tsuki's face fell a little, but she remained smiling.

"Don't you think it's kinda obvious?" She asked lightly, despite the seriousness of the situation. Then she became more serious, "No, I'm joking; I'm sure no one else except me and, of course, the two school prefects know about your secret. How? Well, I would explain to you now, but I think I'll get in trouble if I stay out any longer; it is after midnight."

She started to turn around to leave, when Aido's voice stopped her.

"Tomorrow night. Under the apple tree. Midnight." Tsuki nodded, knowing Aido would see. She walked a few steps away, then turned around, intending to gaze upon the blond playboy once more, but he was gone into the night.

XxXxXxXxX

As soon as Tsuki got back to her room she flopped onto her bed. Maybe she shouldn't have told Aido so soon? She wondered what the playboy would do, maybe he would tell Kaname but she hoped not. Sure Kaname was kind and gentle with the Day Class, but she wasn't sure how 'nice' he would be should he find out she knew of the Night Class' secret.

XxXxXxXxX

Aido was a mess, and he knew it. Sure he had acted cool when he had departed from the stormy eyed beauty, but really his insides were churning and he felt like crap. He sighed as he rested his head on his propped up palm. He had no idea what he should do about Kurai Tsuki. He knew he should tell Kaname - and he would, had it been anyone else - but Tsuki intrigued him for some reason. She was beautiful for sure; her voice was silky and musical, you could get lost in her eyes, and her hair looked luscious and shiny. Okay, Aido was starting to become crazy now and he knew it. He was thinking about how beautiful a girl he had met just about two days ago was.

Just then, Tōga-sensei's voice interrupted Aido's train of thoughts.

"We will be having a school dance. Not just the Night Class, but the Day Class as well." Everyone's eyes were suddenly directed at Tōga-sensei, in confusion. Aido was sure the same question was running through everyone's minds; How would the Night and Day Class have a school dance _together_?

Before Aido had a chance to voice his disapproval and confusion, Ruka stood up.

"What the _hell_?!" Ruka's angry voice rang out, "That's unbelievable! How do you expect the Day and Night Class to have a _school dance toge__ther_?!"

Murmurs of agreement became audible, and a frown of annoyance slowly etched itself on Tōga-sensei's face. He sighed loudly, then locked eyes with Ruka.

"I would have explained to you how, had you not interrupted me. Now, _sit_!" Tōga-sensei's voice was thick with annoyance. Ruka's eyes narrowed, then she sat down reluctantly. She had her arms crossed against her chest, and looked like she would murder anyone should they do anything to anger her in the slightest. Tōga-sensei began again,

"The dance will start at 6:30 PM, on October 15th; next week Friday. Today is the 6th, so you have a week and 2 days to do what ever you need for the dance." Ruka's mouth opened again, to disagree no doubt. But before Ruka could start ranting about how ridiculous the whole thing was, Tōga-sensei cut her off.

"Ruka, be quiet." His eyes narrowed as he said the word quiet. Ruka's top lip curled back, showing her white pointed canines as she let out a noise akin to what a human would describe as a snarl. However, Ruka obeyed.

"I trust you will all be on your best behaviour, and that none of you will in any way reveal the slightest hint that you are vampires. None of you shall forget to take your blood tablets I hope. Now, does anyone have any questions?" Tōga-sensei finished, looking around to see if anyone had a question.

"It will be formal I assume? The dance?" Kaname's velvety voice questioned. Tōga-sensei looked over to see the pureblood gazing out the window, looking as if he hadn't just spoken. He would not have known it was Kaname, had it not been for the pureblood's velvet yet musical voice.

"Exactly." He answered. Kaname nodded once. Tōga-sensei then looked up at the rest of the class who were now muttering amongst themselves or doodling absent-mindedly in their notebooks.

The Vampire Hunter sighed. Oh what he would give to be able to go to bed now. He hadn't been sleeping well lately for some reason.

Aido looked over to the window. He so needed to talk to Kurai Tsuki. To be honest, he really just wanted to be near her; she smelled so delicious, looked so beautiful, her voice was so soft and musical... somehow, her presence just made him calm and serene.

That girl really intrigued him.

XxXxXxXxX

_I cannot wait for the morning_

_Because no one wants solitude_

**"Velvet"** - alice nine.

XxXxXxXxX

**A****uthor's Note:** I really apologise to everyone who has been waiting a long time for this! I have really bad writer's block right now! I know this chapter was kind of filler, and for that I also apologise! Thank you to those people who are still reading this even though my frequency of updating is very low!


	4. Notice About Aido's Name

Hi guys!

I'm sorry to disappoint any of you who thought this was the next chapter, but before I can write the next chapter, I'm going to have know what people think about Aido'u's name; whether or not I should add the 'u' at the end.

Please tell me what you think so that I can get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Also, I will start writing this weekend coming as I have important tests all this week, so could you tell me what you think before Friday evening if possible!

Thank you to everyone that still reads my stories, even though my updating frequency is very low!

Please do tell me what you think about the whole Aido'u' problem; it really helps me to write better for you guys and n general, and that's something I really want to do!

Thank you to everyone that will help me/vote on the Aido'u' problem!

Have a good week everyone!


	5. Blood Wounds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, nor any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded this story forever! I'm just a very lazy person, as you can all tell. I really have had extremely bad writer's block for like ages. But, today I just kinda decided "Right! I will write this chapter!" So yeah, there you go! But, honestly I am really sorry! I tried to make it longer! *Dodges sharp flying object* Haha! Sucker! *gets hit by another sharp flying object* Oof!

Last chapter, I said that I would try to explain Tsuki's past. But... well, it didn't turn out that way, so this time I hope it will! I really hope you enjoy!

**If Only You Knew**

XxXxXxXxX

"Kaa-chan? When will Arianna and Yume-chan be coming round? Will they be here soon?" a six year old girl with beautiful blue stormy eyes and reddish brown hair asked. Her mother looked down at her, smiled kindly then bent down so she was eye level with the young girl.

"Yes, Tsuki, Arianna and Yume will be here soon I promise," she replied, her musical voice soft. Tsuki just nodded, then directed her eyes to the counter at which her mother had been preparing something. It smelled delicious, and Tsuki was sure it would have looked wonderful too, had she been tall enough to see the top of the counter properly.

Her mother noticed Tsuki's gaze, and laughed lightly, picking up her daughter so she could see the food upon the counter. Tsuki made a 'mmm' sound of approval,

"Well I'm glad you like how it looks," her mother said. Tsuki looked up and grinned cutely, nodding her head. She then jumped out of her mothers arms gracefully and ran out of the kitchen.

Just as Tsuki stepped out into the hallway, the doorbell rang and Tsuki made her nimbly towards the door before catching sigh of Arianna and Yume and squealing in delight. She opened the door, manners perfect, and welcomed them into the house before shutting the door behind long awaited guests. Well, long awaited in Tsuki's opinion.

"Aa, Arianna-san, kaa-chan is in the kitchen!" Tsuki looked up at the beautiful ebony haired woman, smiling in delight at having her friend come round. Arianna bowed once slightly, saying thank you, and making her way to the kitchen. Tsuki didn't need to worry about Arianna getting lost; the beautiful woman had visited so many times that Tsuki would be more worried about Arianna getting run over by _elephants_ than getting lost in the house.

Tsuki then took Yume's hand and lead upstairs. They entered Tsuki's room, and the two sat down on the fluffy carpet then covered most of the floor space.

"So, Yume-chan, what would you like to do?" Tsuki asked, being every bit the perfect host her mother had taught her to be.

"Hm... how about we make things? Like, we cut things up and stick them on and draw and you know...?" Yume replied hopefully, her cerulean eyes shining. Tsuki agreed cheerfully, and the two then went over to the desk that held lots of artistic equipment. Tsuki grabbed two pairs of scissors and two glue sticks while Yume reached for some coloured paper and coloured pencils. They then went back and sat down on the carpet. Setting all the things down, the two began to create.

"Ita!" Tsuki suddenly said, looking down at the cut on her index finger. When she turned to Yume to tell her that she had cut her finger, she noticed that Yume's eyes were no longer cerulean, but blood red. Yume was her best friend, but still Tsuki couldn't help cowering in fear from the look of thirst and hunger in Yume's hazy red eyes.

"Tsuki-chan... come to me..." Yume sang eerily in a sing-song voice, while beckoning with her finger for Tsuki to come closer. Tsuki however, did not obey, and jumped up, fleeing from the room.

Rushing downstairs, Tsuki ran into her mother's arms. Her mother looked down at her with worried eyes, and Arianna was about to ask what was wrong before she caught the sweet smell of Tsuki's blood.

How could she have missed it before, Arianna mused to herself, inhaling deeply the smell of blood. It was surprisingly delicious, seeing as Tsuki was human... or was she, Arianna questioned. Before she could think upon that matter, the smell overpowered her, and she felt herself drawn towards the crying girl in her mother's arms.

As Arianna approached, Tsuki's mother looked up. Her face became aghast when she realised that Arianna's eyes were a hazy blood red.

With elongated fangs, Arianna swept in front of Tsuki, and snatched her swiftly from out of her mother's embrace.

"No!" Mika shouted in horror as she watched Arianna, the woman she had known for five years, sweep up her daughter, intending to drain her of her blood. Arianna looked up at Mika with a sadistic smile upon her features. All through this, Tsuki had been silent. Her fear had diminished all chance of moving, screaming, or doing anything for that matter at the moment.

Vampire... Tsuki thought..._ vampire_... Then it all went blank. That was where Tsuki's memory ended. She knew she hadn't been bitten, for there had been no marks upon her body.

No, all she had found when she had woken up from her deep slumber was her mother... dead, upon the cold hard floor.

--

Tsuki shook violently as she remembered. That memory still haunted her, 10 years later, but who could blame her?

They had told her that her mother must have begged for her own life to be taken instead. They hadn't got any evidence, but that was all they could deduce. As for Yume, she had disappeared, simply vanished. No one had any idea where she was.

But why, Tsuki had always thought, why or what had made Arianna change her mind? Surely, she could have killed both her mother and her? Tsuki had no idea. Maybe it was just her over-active imagination, who knew?

Turning her thoughts away from that horrible memory, Tsuki thought about a certain blond haired Noble. She just couldn't seem to stop thinking about him lately.

"Kurai! What's the answer to question 7: y = x + 6, 4x + y = 21? What are x and y?" her Maths teacher's voice speared through Tsuki's thoughts, jolting her.

Of course, Tsuki had not been paying attention so the only response she could give was "I didn't get that far...?" The teacher shook his head but let her off, turning around and squinting his eyes; _probably looking for another unsuspecting victim,_ Tsuki thought almost bitterly.

As soon as class ended, Tsuki jumped up in a haste to leave the classroom quickly in an effort not to be stopped by the teacher or anyone else. However, she wasn't as lucky as she'd hoped; all of a sudden, Zero was in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding like he might just care while looking away as if embarrassed to be asking her. Tsuki's eyes widened. Why would _Zero_ of all people be asking her that? Her normally sharp brain was suddenly slow, the sudden question from Zero had really surprised her.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm... fine, thanks," she replied, almost uneasy and though she tried to mask it her voice clearly portrayed it. She saw Zero almost flinch; who wouldn't after hearing the tone in her voice, but then again, Zero was kind of asking for it. They had never spoken before, why start now all of a sudden? _Okay, weird,_ went through Tsuki's head. Just then, Zero cleared his throat,

"The headmaster wants to see you," surprisingly his voice wasn't icily cold, nor was it like the tone he used for the fangirls... no, now that voice was, even Tsuki was forced to admit, scary.

"Oh, okay."

Then, Zero left with no goodbye. Well, of course not. This was Zero after all.

XxXxXxXxX

It was about 9:30PM , and her quiet footsteps were the only thing to be heard as Tsuki made her way up to the headmaster's office. Upon reaching the door, she knocked and went inside when a voice answered "Come in!"

"Headmaster Cross, you wanted to see me?" Tsuki asked, hesitantly. She had no clue why she was there.

"Yes! I did!" the headmaster cried out. It seemed like he was in one of his moods again... one of _those_ moods. Tsuki groaned inwardly; this wasn't going to be easy. It would probably end up with the headmaster in tears (crocodile tears though!) after Zero came in and shouted at him for being ridiculous as always. She felt a little bad, but she really could see Zero's point of view when it came to the headmaster... then again, she was sure everyone did.

Tsuki waited for him to elaborate, which finally he did after prancing around his office a few times, tending to plants that were in pots overflowing with water, courtesy of the headmaster himself of course.

Upon finishing, he went back and sat behind his desk, his serious face slipping into place.

"I'm sure you don't know why you're here?" he asked. Tsuki shook her head.

"Your mother, Mika, she was killed by a pureblood vampire, Arianna. Arianna had a daughter," he paused for a second when he saw Tsuki's shoulders tense, "called Yume. We still don't know where either of them are, but I assure you, the council are looking."

Tsuki scoffed inwardly. The council? The only time they ever did anything useful was normally on Kaname's orders.

"The council however, believe that you might have been bitten. They would like to do some tests on you to see if you were," the headmaster caught Tsuki's outraged look, "I know, I know, they should have done this 10 years ago. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Tsuki half smiled reassuringly. The headmaster bowed his head.

"I'll get Zero to go back to your dorm with you. I would get Yuuki instead but well... she's doing some algebra homework and from what I heard earlier it's not going too well," the headmaster smiled fondly.

"Thanks" Tsuki replied.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey," Tsuki said as Zero came up beside her. Zero just nodded.

The rest of the walk was silent except for the sound of their footsteps.

When they reached the door Zero left, too caught up in his thoughts to notice Aidou standing not a hundred meters away. Tsuki noticed him however, and the fact that Zero hadn't surprised her and mad her wonder what was on his mind.

She knew why Aidou was here. She had told him two days ago to meet her at Midnight, but she had completely forgotten. _I just hope he hadn't been waiting too long__,_ she thought sheepishly.

Tsuki shivered from the cold night air, waiting for Aidou to come over, who was in fact waiting for Zero to be far enough away. She looked sufferingly at the door that lead to the girl's dorm, so wanting to go inside and warm up. And go to sleep for that matter!

Finally, Aidou made his way to her.

"You know," he stated calmly.

"Know what?" Tsuki asked, smiling. Aidou frowned, feeling uneasy about the whole thing. Although, truth be told he was also very happy to talk with her again.

"I'm a vampire," Aidou replied, tensed for her reaction. However, her answer didn't make him worried.

"And I'm a human," Tsuki was almost grinning, until she remembered what Headmaster Cross had told her about the council, "Or not, according to the council."

The last part was muttered venomously, but Aidou heard clearly.

"The council? What have they done now?" he asked, feeling protective for some reason.

"It's a long story..." Tsuki sighed, looking at her watch, "And anyway, shouldn't you be in class?"

Aidou grinned, making Tsuki's heart skip a beat; he never smiled like that in front of his fans before! No, bad thoughts!

"Well, you see, I used my cunning skills and imagination to get out of class."

"What did you do?" Tsuki asked skeptically, though her eyes held mischief.

"I said I felt ill and had to go to the nurse," Aidou deadpanned. So much for cunning skills and imagination! Tsuki laughed, Aidou really was so cute sometimes. She could see why he had one of the biggest fangirl clubs. _Wait, no, I did not just think that! _Tsuki denied in her head frantically.

"What?" Aidou pouted, making Tsuki giggle. Aidou then smiled too.

"But seriously, what happened? You seemed pretty pissed off about it?" Aidou asked, serious this time.

"Well... please don't ever tell anyone else about this... ever," Tsuki said, serious. Aidou nodded, his eyes honest and clear.

"When I was six, I had a best friend called Yume. She and her mother Arianna were vampires, but I didn't know that. My mother did, but she thought it best not to tell me. One day, they came round. Yume and I went upstairs and we were doing something that involved cutting out with scissors.

"I cut myself by accident. When I looked up at Yume to show her what an idiot I had been, her eyes were red. A hazy blood red and she said 'Tsuki-chan... come to me...' Of course, I was scared like hell, so I ran downstairs to my mother. All of a sudden, Arianna's eyes also went red with bloodlust. She grabbed me from my mothers arms, and was about to bite me when I fainted. Everything just went black.

"When I woke up, I found my mother dead on the floor, all the blood drained from her. It was horrible... And now, the council think that I might have been bitten. But, there were no marks anywhere on my body, no bite marks of any kind. I'm also annoyed... okay, dead pissed that they didn't think about this 10 years ago! They want to do tests on me, to find out for sure. Urgh, the council pisses me off."

Aidou was awestruck. He had no idea anything like this had happened to her. He was also amazed that she had known about vampires since she was six, under horrible circumstances no less but still...

The blond noble heard her take a deep breath, and when he looked at her again he saw a tear slowly roll down her cheek.

He swept forward and pulled her into his embrace, soothing her.

Tsuki was without a doubt surprised but also extremely grateful. She really did need this.

After about 5 minutes of the two standing together, they let go. Tsuki's tears had stopped for the most part, but there was one still rolling down her cheek. It was just below her cheek bone.

Suddenly, Aidou lent forward, having caught sight of the tear. His face hovered in front of hers, their lips centimeters away. However he didn't kiss her, like Tsuki had though, rather he licked up the tear from her cheek.

It was tantalising to say the least, and Tsuki felt like she just shouldn't miss out. It might be her only chance.

Before Aidou could move back, Tsuki move her face upwards, locking their lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Aidou's eyes opened wide. _What the hell?! _ran through his mind. His brain had no clue what to do. His body however, did. One of his hands came up to cup the side of her face while the other rested on her waist. As his hands did that, he deepened the kiss earning a soft moan from Tsuki. He couldn't stop himself from growling lightly from the back of his throat.

After a while, Tsuki pulled back, her eyes hazy and disorientated and her lips flushed and slightly swollen. Aidou felt his ego rise as he saw the effect he'd had on her.

"I should go..." Tsuki said, her eyes still wide. Aidou only nodded.

"I'll see you around?" Tsuki half asked, half stated. She then turned and made her way into the dorm, her hand tracing her lips in wonderment.

Aidou smiled, then turned around and made his own way back to where he would have his next lesson.

XxXxXxXxX

As soon, as Tsuki got into her room, she flopped down onto her bed. _No way,_ ran through her mind. She had just kissed Aidou! Aidou Hanabusa! But hell he was a good kisser!

XxXxXxXxX

We wiped away unforgettable days by nestling close together

You held my hand without any questions

Even if your feelings grow distant tomorrow

Surely my love will remain unchanged

**"Cassis"** - the GazettE

XxXxXxXxX

**Author's Note: **Yay! Finished! I hope everyone enjoyed it ^^! Please review!

By the way, I was just looking at Vampire Knight character quotes and I found a really funny one from Zero that I thought I would share (I'm also gonna put it on my profile I think :P): "Listen up, brats! Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming "Kyaa! Kyaa!" every damn day?! Why?!"

Heh, it's so~ Zero! Aw, but we love him really :3!

Bye bye!


End file.
